Between Braids and Smiles
by site error
Summary: 19: "Look, we match"
1. Photograph

I don't own POT

**I don't own POT**

Story 1: Photograph

As he enters the house drenched with the rain, he goes up to the only room that can calm him down right now.

The door creaks and he expects her to be there smiling as always to make his day brighter

But he is only met by a cold gust of wind from the open window and the sound of something falling

The cold wind… As if comforting him

He went the room where he heard the noise

Half expecting hear a giggle he would die just to hear once again

He enters

Only to see a fallen frame with shattered glass holding a picture of him and his only love smiling in each other embrace

And for once in Fuji Syuusuke's life he let his tears fall for his love against the broken photograph

Photograph


	2. Sunset

I don't own

**I don't own **

Story 2: Sunset

Would you believe it if I say that Fuji Syuusuke is nervous right now?

Unbelievable no?

Its lucky that my hand isnt trembling he thought as he drags his princess up the hill

"Ano Syu-kun, what are we doing here?" his princess asked

Yes, his princess only his as he was to hers

And as he clutches the velvet box inside his pocket he gazes at the beautiful woman infront of him

And kneels down on one knee

And says:

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno, will you accept the name Fuji Sakuno? Will you marry me?"

He would never forget the rays of the sunset that day as she says yes.

Sunset


	3. Miracle

Me no own Pot

**Me no own Pot**

Story 3: Miracle

Fuji Syuusuke never really believed in miracles because he's always been a rational person

But now as he sits beside his panting wife waiting for his daughter to be born

As Sakuno grabs his hand for support nearly cutting of the bloodstream

He winces and she gives one final push and a cry follow after

He and his wife sees their first child

He couldn't find another word to describe her

"What should we name her?"

"Kiseki, Fuji Kiseki"

Miracle


	4. Flavor

Me no own

**Me no own**

Story 4: Flavor

Fuji has always loved watching his girlfriend bake especially when he get to taste it first

Like this one incident:

Sakuno is in the kitchen while Syuusuke is in the living room reading some newspapers

Sakuno bit her lip in frustation

'Which flavor, which flavor?'

Then she settled her eyes on the cupboard

There they were three baskets of her choices

'Chocolate, vanilla, apple, what to choose, what to choose….'

So she finally asked for help from her beloved boyfriend

She popped her auburn head from the kitchen and called him

"Ano, Syu-kun do you mind if I get your opinion on something?" she asked

Fuji looked up from what he was reading and stood up

"Of course not"

He entered the kitchen and followed Sakuno's lead

"Ano what do you think I should use for the cake Syu-kun? Chovolate, vanilla or apple?" she asks as she let Fuji see the baskets

"I think you don't need my help for this, Kaa-san and Tou-san would like anything you bake anyways" he replied coming around her and wrapping his arms around her waist

Sakuno squeeked in reply a blushing tainting her cheeks

'So cute'

"Mou, but Syu-kun… Please?" she turned around and put a hand on his chest to put some distance between them

"Ok. Sakuno-chan"

Fuji took a piece of chocolate and popped it inside his mouth, Sakuno followed suite

"Ano…"

"I think its too sweet..,"

Then he took a whip of vanilla

"….?"

A shake of head

"Mou…"

Then Sakuno took a slice of apple in her frustrtaion and took a bite on it

Unconciously drawing the teenage male's attention to her lips

The apple's juice slipped through her lips down to her chin

And Fuji Syuusuke just added a new excuse to kiss his girlfriend

So he did

He tilted her chin to face him and lowered his head to her level

Sakuno didn't have much to think when Fuji lowered his head and descended his lips onto hers

She felt his tongue asking for entrance, shyly she opened her lips

A blush tainted her cheeks, its not like it's the first time he kissed her like that, its just that the way his tongue carresses her and the way he trace every cervice of her mouth reall, really makes her blush

While Fuji is enjoying the kiss he still got what he was aiming for

He liked his lips –insert Sakuno's blush-

"Apples, perfect"

Fuji has always loved watching his girlfriend bake especially when he get to taste it first

Flavor


	5. Karaoke

I don't own POT

**I don't own POT**

Story 5: Karaoke

"Ano Syu-kun… I'm nervous"

Syuusuke Fuji turned his head to the smaller woman beside him tightly clutching his hand

"Don't you trust me Sakuno?" Fuji asked his face feigning hurt

"Iie, it not…"

"Everything is gonna be fine okay?" he assured as he plants a chaste kiss on her lips then pulled away

Sakuno blushed even at already being in a 5 year relationship with him as his girlfriend and two years as his wife

She couldn't help but feel like falling inlove over and over again when he does that

So they slightly opened the door together

They entered not with much noise (like it would be heard with all the commotion)

Infront of the karaoke screen they already see a red head bouncing eagerly with a spiky black haired man fighting over the mic

The red head noticed them and began to call their

"Fuji! Sakuno-chan! Welcome! Welcome!"

Kikumaru drags Fuji while Momo drags Sakuno towards Echizen's place

"Have fun Echizen" he winked

**Sakuno's place**

"So how've you been?"

"I've been doing well Ryoma-san"

"No –kun?"

"Huh? Iie…"

"So want to go out sometime?"

**Fuji's place**

"Hey! Fujiko, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Aa…"

Fuji's too busy eyeing _his _wife beside his former kouhai

Inui the ever ready man note at the sadist's reaction

"Ne, ne Fuji-senpai how come you and Ryuuzaki-san came together?"

Blink

Smile

"Wouldn't you want to know"

"_So want to go out sometime?"_

Fuji stood up from his seat and took Sakuno, now they stood in the middle of the karaoke room being eyed by the ever observant Tezuka and Inui, Taka, Kaidoh, Kikumaru, Oishi, Momo, Ann (Momo's wife) and a slightly annoyed Ryoma

"Minna, we got an announcement to make"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He then wrap his arms around Sakuno, _his_ wife and send a slight glare at Ryoma and Momo then said

"We're married"

Chirp chirp chirp

"Eh?"

"Since when?"

"Why werent we invited?"

"Really?"

"Data…"

"Sugoi! Fujiko!"

"Congrats!"

"Congratulations"

While in the faraway corner Momo is already writing his last willing testament incase Fuji decides to mureder him for trying to set up Ryoma and Sakuno

"And Sakuno's pregnant"

Insert Oishi fainting

Now how was that for a karaoke get together?

Karaoke


	6. Letters

I don't own POT

**I don't own POT**

Story 6: Letters

When Fuji went to America to finish his studies he and Sakuno exchanged letters and calls to each other.

Each letter Fuji sent has a rose attached to it and every call they engage in ends with an 'I love you'

Sakuno looked outside her window, its snowing, _almost Christmas._

'He said he'll be home by Christmas, and its almost a month since he wrote or called'

She wipes the windows' glass and saw a mailman stuffing a letter in her mailbox.

She was happy

When Fuji went to America to finish his studies he and Sakuno exchanged letters and calls to each other.

Each letter Fuji sent has a rose attached to it and every call they engage in ends with an 'I love you'

Sakuno writes

And writes

And writes….

Even if she knows no one will right back

No more roses

No more 'I love you's'

_**No more Fuji**_

_Ms. Ryuuzaki_

_We are sorry to inform you that Mr. Fuji Syuusuke was one of the passengers in the plane crash last month. We managed to take him to the hospital but sadly he didn't make it. However he managed to ask us to give you a package which is with this letter. Again, we offer our sincerest apology for your lost, so is to the Fuji family._

_Nakahama Airlines_

Sakuno didn't even touch Fuji's package, even after his funeral. As she looks into the casket, she couldn't believe this happened, to the man was planning to spend her whole life with, to the man she held so dear, to the man that held so many promises _shattered _and dreams _unfulfilled._

Everynight after that Sakuno always cries herself to sleep. Wrap his clothes around her just smell his disticnt scent once again and lays beside them with one of its sleeves over her shoulder just _pretending he's still there._

Hugging her

Loving her

Being with her

_Just beside her_

But sadly morning just has to come to shatter her fantasies.

People tell her to move on with life. Move forward without him. Its hard, very hard.

So slowly but surely she withraw from the world, even if she does go out sometimes the spark just isnt there anymore.

She forget about her health

Her work

Her life

Until one day she decides to see what's inside the package, she weakly reached for it in a slow dying motion.

The next day Ryuuzaki Sakuno's body was found in her apartment. The autopsy says that the cause of her daeth was heart attack, that runs in their family plus malnutrition and dehydration.

But close friends of her said that she died because of the lack of will to live, some even said from a broken heart.

Little did they know that the last letter she read wasn't accompanied by a rose but by a velvet box with a diamond ring and the letter enden not with an 'I love you' but with a 'will you marry me?'

And from above as a couple dress in white look down on the people they both hold dear, they enjoy their unity once again, the unity the world of the living denied, with hands laced and smiles on their faces.

Letters


	7. Colors

Me no own

Story 7: Colors

They say green and brown are compatible, you know since green is the color of leaves while brown is the color of the tree's branches and it's trunk. They say they're the colors of nature.

Brown and green. Brown like Sakuno's hair and green like Ryoma's hair. People say that they're the perfect couple. Cold and warm, black and white, they balance each other. So when they didn't end up together since Ryoma went to America and Sakuno moved on people were disappointed.

They were bewildered when Sakuno moved on finding love in her former senpai, Fuji Syusuke. People whispered and pointed, they shake their heads and talked.

They said that they wouldn't last, he's older than her, they say. But when did age matter in love? They said that they wouldn't understand each other, but what is the getting-to-know-each-other stage then? They said that they're complete opposites, but did that stop them pairing her and Ryoma?

Many say that brown and blue doesn't look good together, but when they see how Sakuno's chocolate brown eyes gaze lovingly at Fuji's loving blue eyes they couldn't help to tell themselves that they actually look together, forget about the colors who cares about them anyway?

Especially now as Ryuuzaki Sakuno (soon-to-be Fuji Sakuno) walk down the aisle, wearing a beautiful white gown, with her silky brown tresses being hold up in a bun with some brown wisps of hair framing her heart-shaped face, her chocolate brown eyes shining with happiness because of the thought of spending the rest of her life with the man waiting down the aisle- they just knew that colors never mattered well not as much as they assumed anyway.

Yes, colors never matter and this resolve is made firm when Sakuno gave birth to a healthy baby boy with his mother's shade of brown hair and his father's blue eyes- yes colors never mattered.

Colors


	8. Smile

Story 8: Smile

Fuji Shusuke always have a smile etched on his face. No matter what the situation is. He's cool and collected. His lids hiding his piercing blue eyes, he's full of mystery. Of course it doesn't take much for anyone to understand that his smile isnt always true and something always goes on in his genius head.

Fuji always smiles, and yes as I've mention a while ago it isnt always real, most of the times its sadistic. But, he smiles truly when she's around and he doesn't know why.

He smiles when he watches her stutter when she talks.

He smiles when she's concentrating on hitting the ball in their lessons

He smiles when she brings them bento to eat.

He smiles when she's around…

He smiles _because _of her….

And now he knows, he's inlove.

And at all times, he's with her all of his smiles are true. The mask melts down and let her warmth enter.

And now as he watches her exchange vows infront of the altar with the man she loves- not him- he still smiles.

He smiles a bittersweet smile, bittersweet yet true, for she doesn't deserve anything less.


	9. Robot

**Story 9: Robot **

Welcome to the year 2980. A few hundered years ago aliens finally invaded the Earth, killing and kidnapping humans for experiments. The whole world went on panic for a few centuries having no chance to fight the invaders. After many centuries devices were finally made by humans in order to fight against them, and Dr. Fuji made a breakthrough in these field.

Inside the barrier where the surviving humans live and train for their lives, he made the perfect weapon, SakunoCherry01. This robot can be mistaken as a human. She has the most advance technology Dr. Fuji made. Her skin is so human like, her eyes, her nose, her body, her everything. She can answer hard question, very smart indeed. And inside SakunoCherry01 is the ultimate weapon that can kill the whole alien race, or so in theory.

Dr. Fuji is really proud of this accomplishment of his. She's very powerful and almost a perfect comppanion, she can feel and understand and and her being beautiful is just an extra advantage. There came a time when he was sick and she took care of him, when he woke up he saw a tear fell from her brown caring eyes.

So when the council decided that its the right time to send SakunoCherry01 in the field, he refused. He knew it was selfish and all but she doesnt desreve to be a sacrifice.

"It's a robot sir! It's made to do this!" they argue

"She-"he corected "And no, I'll just make another robot"

So he spend his time on making a robot that can surpass her, a robot that cant feel. But the time wasnt enough, the aliens tried harder to break the barrier. She could see how tired he was making the robot and she understands why he was trying so hard. She understood that she was the only one that can save her creator's race.

So when its dark out ans he was asleep, she left him a letter and went out to face her doom.

He woke up when a earthquake-like tremor passed them by followed by people cheering coming closer. "Youre a hero doctor!! We beat them!" they shouted. And he knew that instant he lost his most valuable treasure.

He stood up hurrying when he saw an envelop on the floor, he opened it and read her letter.

_Arigatou for making me doctor, unlike other robots I feel and thank you for that. I would like it if you wont blame yourself doctor, please take care of the world and be happy. Make another companion so you wont be lonely or interact with other people, that'll be possible now since you dont have to work so much anymore. I think I love you doctor, I saw people saying that to the people important to them just like Momo-san and Ann-san. Im not sure what love means, but I know youre important to me. Thank you. -Sakuno _

And the letter just made him more determined to find her and outsidethe barrier, aliens lie dead and unmoving. He walked and walked until he came to a large crater. He hoped that maybe, she's still alive/ functioning and maybe he could save/fix her.

He found her dead/destroyed electricity coursing through her with a smile on her face.

Gone was SakunoCherry01

Gone was Dr, Fuji's heart.


	10. Eyes

Story 9: Eyes

I heard people enter my room- I'm not used to this since only one or two people are allowed to enter my room or atleast wants to. I heard the sounds of ppeople talking-sometjing about transferring and room mate. I sharpened my hearing and heard people fixing the other bed and a small 'owf' from the person that lied down. I wonder why he's in here.

* * *

I hate this, it might not be obvious but I do. I dont like being weak and helpless. They moved me in a new room again, I guess I'll be alone again- in a white room where anyone can lose sanity in. If I knew what it felt like for my patients to live in this kind of room, I would've suggested we add a little color to the rooms. I saw a auburn head girl sitting on the bed on the other side of the room- she looked like she's looking for something. Well I guess I wont be alone then.

* * *

Im Ryuuzaki Sakuno, 21 years old. There's many things I like a few I dont. I like flowers, sakura blossoms precisely. I like cats too. I have a cat before he has blue eyes, he's name was Mr. Tuddles but he passed away when I was 13. I like many things, colors? I like blue and pink. And it has been a while since I've seen them.

I'll describe myself, I have auburn hair and brown eyes-well as far as I can remember that is.

Ah! I forgot to mention to you, I'm blind. I've been for the past 3 years. You see, I got into an accident 3 years ago- a car accident. The other driver was drunk, and well he crashed my car- they say its a miracle I'm still alive. I've been in this hospital for 3 years now, recovering from the injuries form the accident, I'm all fine now the only thing the doctors are worrying about is my eyesight.

I live in room 65

* * *

I'm Fuji Shusuke 23 years old, a doctor. I've been diagnosed by cancer- leukemia exactly. Chronic Lymphocytic leukemia, its rarely cured and I'm not one of the lucky ones. I still have many dreams, many goals, but as they say there's no use crying over spilled milk. So I guess I should live to the fullest huh?

I'll describe myself, I have caramel colored hair and blue eyes- well I used to have a head of caramel colored hair... chemotheraphy.

I guess you want to know more about me huh? Well I used to play tennis before I became a doctor. I have two siblings and they're in Florida, one the way here. You know, now that I'm stuck here at an hospital room for just 2 days I now know how boring life can get. They say I got only 3 months to live, might as well take advantage.

I have a room mate, she's blind I figured out yesterday.

* * *

I found out yesterday that my room mate was a guy-just 2 years older than me. He's name is Fuji Shusuke, my nurse said. I asked why he was here but she said it was better if he would be the one to tell me. He's very.. umm quiet.

* * *

So her name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno. She's very shy, I could tell and she's very... optimistic. I know she's debating on wheather or not to ask me why I am here.

* * *

I decided to ask him-- finally! Well, he said he's just here for some examinations. I frowned slightly, that means he wont be around that long. He said it would be fine, he'll visit me. He's really nice, I hope he recovers fast.

* * *

She asked me why- I didnt know why I said this, but I said I was just here to get some tests. Maybe it's her chocolate eyes and her sweet voice or maybe both, but I said I would visit her. How the hell will a dead man visit a blind ALIVE woman? As a ghost maybe?

* * *

He's really nice, once you get to know him and if he isnt out of the room taking those tests. I asked him what he looked like, anf based from his descriptions, he's very handsome.

* * *

She's really nice, once you get over the too shy demenour. She asked me what I looked like...I told her a lie. Coz' wheather O want to admit this or not. I'm falling. Why does fate tend to mess up?

* * *

He held my hand today, i felt jolts of electricity course through me. He said he really likes me. I mustve blushed a million shades of red. And I said I liked him too-very much.

* * *

I said I liked her, she said she liked me too! I feel like a 7 year old confessing his crush. No we're not inlove not yet, but Im afraid that we're getting there. Very afraid.

* * *

The doctors talked to me today, it's been 3 months since I began loving my room mate. The doctors said that they need to do a corneal transplant to restore my eyesight again! Theres hope! I excitedly told Shusuke this, and I told him that I would finally see the man I love

* * *

She needs a corneal transplant, and for that they need a donor. She told me that once she could see again, she would finally see the man she loves-me, I am a very happy man now, but I'm afraid my dear Sakuno, that once you open your eyes... I wont be here anymore.

* * *

A certain auburn headed woman slowly open her eyes to see the wonderful colors she missed. It's spring and the cherryblossoms are at their finest. The doctor handed her a mirror she gazed into a pair of glorious brown orbs. She looked around the room in search for someone. Her gazed fell on the bed on the other side of the room.

There above the white bed with no occupant lays a single long stemmed white rose.

That was the day she used her newly healed eyes to cry.

**AN: This is my farewell gift to you since I'm going to the province for Xmas!! No Internet!! Waah! Hope you enjoyed this chappie!**


	11. Dreams

**Story 11: Dream**

Inside her chambers dressed in fine silks, an epitome of royalty and honor a young woman dreams. She dreams of freedom and independence. She dreams of being a normal maiden that works in a bread shop. She dreams of having a father that gives her a choice and supports her in every decisions she makes. She dreams of a man with fine mahogany hair and tantalizing blue eyes, she dreams of falling inlove and spending endless moments with him without the fear of getting caught. She dreams of starting a family with him because of love not because of politics and she dreams of having a child because of love not because of the need to have a heir.

But alas! Dreams are just dreams my fair maiden! Now you walk down the aisle where you promise your devotion to a man you dont love, you still dream, that the man waiting at the end have blue eyes instead of cat-like eyes and mahogany hair instead of green tinted locks. You think that the aisle suddenly became so short that you haven't notice that you're at the end already.

The man beside you is handsome, rich and smart, just like a prince should be but your heart doesn't yearn for him for it yearns for another. He leaned in and whisper to your ear a sentence that set you free, a sentence you'll never forget; "Go to him, we'll hold them off"

You run towards the door, your gown trailing behind you and your heart beating thrice as fast. You pay no heed as you run towards the forest, you spotted him a few metres away. You didn't have time to react when he picked you up, twirled you around with a sincere smile on his face and as your lips connect, you can't help but believe that your dreams can really come true.

**Story 11: Dream**

**This is a oneshot that I've had since November, I never really got to post it since I'm not satistied but I hope you like this people!! Please review, my mom made a deal with me that if I have less than 3 reviews for this chapter she's gonna take my internet connection away!!!!! Please! I dont wanna leave!!**

**And oh yeah, feel free to give me some ideas!**


	12. Life

**AN: At last! Thank you for the people who reviewed in the last chapter, you saved me from leaving this fic alone!! Ok about the ideas, thank you very much I'm curently working on it so I have to upload this chappie first! Thank you very much and sorry for the long wait!**

**Story 12: Life**

Brown warm eyes stared at the cold marble stone infront of her, reading the name etched on it for the rest of eternity not believing it one bit. She shouldn't have left, she shouldn't have died, she should be here with her waiting for her grandchild to come.

Slowly tears well up her eyes, she was so exited to finally have a grandchild to pamper and play with, she was so happy when she first told her she was pregnant.

Slowly the tears began to fall, the droplets fell on the marble stone where the name 'Ryuuzaki Sumire' was carved. And as the tears began to fall so did the rain but she didn't felt it.

Sakuno looked up to see her husband holding a black umbrella over her. He was looking at the stone too. Their eyes met and suddenly all the things the auburn headed woman kept inside her just flowed out.

"Only one month, she didn't wait, only one month and obaa-chan wouldve saw Michiko" she sobbed

"Yes, I know"

"Shusuke-kun..." she looked up to him with glistening puffy eyes looking for comfort, he hates seeing her like this. So vulnerable and fragile yet she's the most beautiful being he ever saw.

He wrapped his free arm around around her very pregnant form.

"She wouldn't want to see you like this, let go, she already gave you a permission to" He let go of her and looke deep inside her eyes silently saying all the things he wasn't saying.

After she calmed down she said her farewell to her grandmother and left with the man she loves.

_'Youre happy for me ne, obba-chan?'_

_'Yes..very much'_

After a month she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, they changed her name from Michiko to Samiko in honor to her late great grandmother.

_'Baa-chan always loved that name'_

With every closed door a window opens and with every eyes closed never to open again another pair looks around and see the world in it's beauty.

And now as Sakuno cuddled with her husband of 7 years, she realized what life is all about.

_Its about growing up, getting hurt, being happy, loving, letting go and moving on. _

_Life is beautiful, ne obba-chan?_

**An: Ok this chappie doesn't have much FujSaku-ness in it but I just wanted to write something for or elders. Yeah. Review**


	13. Love at First Shot

**AN: Oh em gee people! Ugh!!!! Im super annoyed** **with everything happening to me right now! God! Help me!!! Sorry for the late update!**

**In this fic Saku and Syu doesn't know each other.**

**Story 13: love at first shot**

**Valentines Day Special **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_"Now that I have loved so purely and deeply, I have realized how lonely I really am."_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

I've never been inlove but many people _love _me. I'm always smiling, always planning, always one step ahead and most of the time, right. I have great friends and family. I have a good job where I could do what I want the most. They say I have everything a man could want except love. The woman that will make me feel like the happpiest man alive. I've heard stories from people close to me even from the people I barely even know. They said that love is worth more than any achievements, awards, recognitions, money and riches and fame. It makes them happy. But love may fade like the pictures I take, love may fail, love may disappear and you may get hurt. What's the purpose of taking those risks for something that may fail?

_It will make you happy…_

They say I have everything right? Then so, I am happy.

* * *

I've been inlove before. It felt nice, warm and well… its love. I can't explain it. It could be a million things done in one second. But I wonder if it would've felt different if it wasn't unrequited. I believe in love for I had experience it first hand and to say that love is bittersweet would be an understatement. As love could give a thousand worth of happiness and smile it could also give a thousand worth of pain and suffering. I've felt it too when he left and married another. My friends say that I'm happy. Maybe, I am. Maybe I am not.

_It will make you happy…_

Maybe… I hope so.

* * *

Its valentines day today and a certain bakeshop's packed with customers buying sweets for their love ones. An auburn haired girl sighed quite tiredly as she keep he employees in line.

Sigh, valentine's day. The whole place was full of couples, married couples, teenage couples, old couples and stuff.

Sakuno smiled fondly at the old couple eating one of their cakes. It seems that no matter how old they were their love didn't fade.

_I want a love like that…_

* * *

The place was packed with people. Normally he wouldn't be in a place like this, but his feet just took him there.

He must admit the place was quite cozy and warm even with all the people. And the crew's service was quite good as well, thinking they can handle so many people at once.

* * *

Fuji adjusted his camera and removed the flash. He secretly took pictures of the couples in the room. With each click of his finger he captured a special moment.

A teenage couple feeding each other with chocolate cake… they looked happy.

A middle age couple together with their kids eating…they looked happy.

Two of the crew smiling at its other as they passed by him…they looked happy.

A senile couple feeding each other…they looked happy…

They are happy and never did he felt so out of place.

* * *

Sakuno whipped her head to the side when she heard a slight click sound. Has someone been photographing people in her café?

It sparked her curiosity when a man suddenly stood up and left in a hurry.

He was mysterious.

* * *

He went home and developed each picture.

Maybe those people were indeed right, maybe love can truly make you happy.

Because as he looked at the picture of the old couple he saw, he fell inlove with the woman in the background.

She was beautiful, radiant and alone looking for someone like him and he longed to be the one to be beside her the next time.

_

* * *

_

"Now that I have loved so purely and deeply, I have realized how lonely I really am."

* * *

They'll meet again.


	14. Memories

**

* * *

**

AN: I like this one.

**Story 14: Memories**

_Why? _

_Why her of all people? _

_She doesn't deserve this._

_It was supposed to be their special day..._

* * *

A month has passed and there was no progress. The nurses say there is but if there really was a progress, any progress, she should be awake by now.. Smiling, with him.

Cerulean eyes gazed at the figure lying on the white bed. He has come to hate that color, everything in the room he was in was white. White washed walls, white tiles, white bed, white vase. The only splash of color he saw other than white belonged to the person lying on the hospital bed and even she was wearing white.

White is a symbol of peace, tranquility. Its nice actually except for the fact that it is also associated for death along with the color black.

_She's not going to die. She's going to wake up and we'll pick up where we left off._

* * *

_"Will you marry me?" _

_tears, smile, love, _

_a promise_

_"Yes"_

_

* * *

_

All it took was a mere second to lose all he held precious.

_Because right now-now and forever- she's the most precious thing he has._

A mere moment to take away all they've built up together, the dreams and the plans.

* * *

_"See that house there?" _

_He points_

_"That?" _

_She sees_

_"You like it?" _

_He asks_

_"Its..beautiful" _

_She ponders_

_"We're going to live there_

_after our wedding" _

_He says_

_She's happy_

_"And there we'll take care of our future kids" _

_She blushes_

_"Mou, Shusuke" _

_He smiles_

_For real._

_

* * *

_

She's going to wake up and they'll live on the house up the hill, the one with swings and a beautiful garden. He'll take pictures of her tending it because she's his favorite subject.

They'll have brown haired blue-eyed kids or mahogany haired brown-eyed kids and she'll be a great mother. Always feeding them nutrition and delicious food that she always cook for him.

HE can almost hear their children call him 'papa' or 'dada' and they'll call her 'mama' or 'moma'. They'll be happy if only she'll wake up.

* * *

_Flash!_

_"E-eh?" _

_She turns around only to see her love _

_"Sakuno! smile"_

_He laughs as she blushes_

_"Shusuke! Im dirty! Stop taking pictures!" _

_Indeed she was but for him she's more beautiful than ever. _

_Flash!_

_"Shusuke!" _

_Flash!_

_"Mou..."_

_

* * *

_

She'll wake up soon...

Because she promised that she'll never leave him, that she'll always love him and they'll make all their dreams come true together.

_As many children as you want..._

_

* * *

_

He was always there, waiting for her to wake up because he knows that she wants hime to be the first one she sees when she wakes up. The nurses whisper...

_There's only little chance that she might wake up, you know_

_Yeah but the guy still hopes_

_I kinda pity him do you know it was supposed to be their wedding a day after the accident happened?_

_Really? That's sad_

_Hush, he's coming_

Brown eyes opened...

* * *

He sees her sitting on the swing of the house on the top of the hill as if trying to remember something she can't quite grasp.

That's okay he thought. They'll make it through and he'll help her.

And the day will come where as he wouldn't need to show her pictures of what they used to be and tell her stories about their dates becasue he believes that one day she'll remember him.

She'll remember everything.

And as much as he liked to court her everyday (because she forgets the next day) he hopes she'll recover.

* * *

Brown eyes opened....

_"Who are you?......"_

_

* * *

_

"May I sit here?"

he asks

"Hai"

she looks at him for a moment

"Do I know you?"

she asks

He smiles and somehow it looked a bit broken, a bit sad and a bit hopeful

"Someday" _you'll know me again_

_

* * *

_

**PLease! Please! reveiew! Im so so sorry about not updating for a while!**


	15. Book

**AN; Uhm yeah, I received a review saying that lately my drabbles were containing a lot of angst and melodrama I found it quite helpful thank you whoever you are, so I'm putting this one up for a different uhm…genre?**

**This is idea is contributed by Kit!!! Thank you!! Although this is very late. **

**I know that the twilight time is fading but yeah, I like the series. **

**There's ahint of FujiSakuTezu**

**Story 15: Book**

'It's akward' Sakuno thought as she was sitting on one of Seigaku library's oak chairs. 'Being stuck here with Fuji-senpai'

Sakuno could see from the window that it was already dark outside good thing the school doesn't turn of the lights in the library because they expect the students or the librarian to turn it off before leaving but the libararian left early and well…

Lets go back from the start shall we?

_A groan escaped a pair of pretty pink lips as she stared at her English test paper. Granted that she didn't fail but her grades were constantly sliding down the rack at the said subject ever since Ryoma went back to America. _

'_Ryoma-kun' _

_Sakuno was currently at home in her room looking outside the window hoping for something excited to happen. Maybe a surprise visit from Fuji-senpai. _

_Sakuno blushed at the thought._

_They've been quite close for sometime now even though Sakuno was only a Second year junior high student and he a Freshmen senior high student. Sakuno found out that they had a lot in common. Like reading and playing the piano. They've been so close that Ryuuzaki sensei was already used to having Fuji at their humble abode. _

_And over the time Sakuno developed this tiny, tiny crush on him. _

_Sakuno found herself blushing again. _

"_Thinking of Ryoma?" an elderly voice jolted her out of her musings. _

_Sakuno turned to find her grandmother leaning on the doorframe of her room. Sakuno shook her head violently fighting down the blush. _

_Sumire chuckled at her grand daughter's actions, she knew that she was over with her infatuation with Ryoma and began another with Fuji after some time though it looked a bit more deeper this time. _

"_Just joking Sakuno, well what's that?" Sumire asked walking towards her grand daughter. _

"_My english test paper obaa-chan" the younger Ryuuzaki answered dejectedly._

_Sumire understood her grand daughter's distressed face, after all she knew how she's been doing in the subject. _

_Her crinkled hand took the paper from Sakuno and scanned it. Its lower that before, so Sumire decided she needed a tutor and she have the perfect one in mind. _

So that's how it is, Sakuno's grandmother asked Fuji to tutor her with the subject in which he generously accepted without further aduie.

How is that connected to the fact that theyre stuck in their school's libarary, you ask?

The tensai asked if they could study together in the library and her being well, her agreed but she didn't expect them to get locked in!!

A hand landed on her shoulder making the startled teenage girl jump.

Sakuno turned to Fuji wearing a comforting smile. He tilted his head cutely and apologized

"Im sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen" he said.

Sakuno shook her head 'He shouldn't be apologizing!'

"N-no Fuji-senpai! Its not your fault!" Sakuno said shaking her head once again.

"Hmm… Its seems like we would be stuck here until morning" Fuji pondered removing his hand from her shoulder knowing that it lingered a bit too long, good thing she didn't notice.

'Morning? As in I'll be spending a whole night with Fuji-senpai? Alone?!' Sakuno's mind was reeling with questions she cant voice out.

"A-ah Fuji-senpai, what should we do?" Sakuno asked blushing at their current situation

'Kawaii' Fuji thought

"Maybe we could get to know each other more then" Fuji suggested genuinely curious.

"Oh ok."

So the conversation starts

"What do you do in your free time Sakuno?" Fuji asked not knowing what to ask anymore since he knows all her favorite food, fruits, colors etc.

"I'm currently reading T-twilight senpai" she slightly stammered taking out said book from her bag.

Twilight huh?

"Its about vampires right?" Fuji asked though he already know what its about having already read the whole series in a span of two weeks.

"Hai! Its about Edward and Bella….." Sakuno started talking animatedly about her current obsession though Sakuno already knew that the tensai already read it.

Well, its not like they have anything else to do there.

Fuji watched her intensely, the truth is he wasn't the first person Sumire-chan (the old bat hates it when he calls her that) it was actually Tezuka but before Sumire-chan could get to Tezuka, the blue-eyed teen volunteered quite immedietly.

Tezuka, the stoic ex-captain of Seigaku Tennis team would've taken that opportunity to woo Sakuno but too bad Fuji got to her first.

After all, all's fair in love and war right?

"Which part are you in now Sakuno?" Fuji asked cutting her off her reading (she had stop talking a century ago).

"Um, the part where Bella tells E-edward how much he dazzles people around him, senpai" Sakuno answered looking at the desk because she still hadn't lost that shy attitude of hers.

Senpai? Well, he'd have to fix that.

Fuji propped his elbow on the table and cradled his head on his hand, suddenly Sakuno felt as if the library was too small.

Time to move.

Blue eyes opened and asked her a question that made her face go beet red;

"Sakuno-chan, do I dazzle you?"

**RNR!**


	16. Story

_**AN: Hey sorry for the late update but here you go! R and R guys!**_

"Mom, tell me a story" Big brown doe-like eyes looked up, pleading woman beside the child's bed giggled slightly while tucking the young girl in. She caressed the child's jet black tresses smiling all the while.

"What about?" the older woman asked

"Tell me a story about obaa-chan and ojii-chan!" The black haired girl exclaimed excitedly.

The woman smiled once again, her brown eyes softening at the memory while her light mahogany tresses shone under the moonlight rays that entered her child's room. She remembered being very fond of her mother's story when she was young, especially the…

"Well, how about your grandma tested an old legend?"

_It was dark outside and silence reign the forest except the sounds of night animals making their music. A white thin curtain billowed, the cold wind entering the room._

_Slightly shivering a young brown haired girl continued her trek down the stairs. Her night gown 'swishhing' at every step she took. The moonlight shone at her long brown tresses giving her an ethereal look. _

"_Mou, Tomo-chan's so mean, making me do this on my own. What if our senpais catch me here?" Sakuno mumbled adjusting the her candle._

"_What if I see the devil?" _

"What did obaa-chan do?" an innocent voice asked, interrupting her story.

"Well...Just listen to the story, Michiko…"

"_No, I'm going to do this right! And we don't even know if this would work, right?" Sakuno whispered to herself finally reaching the place where the mirror hanged_

_It was the first night of May and according to a certain belief that if you face a mirror at the midnight of the first night of May you may see your future husband and if you fail to do it right you will see the devil. _

_Sakuno hoped that she'll be able to do this right. _

"_Mirror mirror show me whose woman I would be…Mirror mirror show me whose woman I would be…" Sakuno opened her eyes realizing that she closed it. Her eyes widened…_

"Did obaa-chan saw a devil? Or did she see the man she was going to marry?"

"_It's late Ryuuzaki-chan" Fuji said from behind her, amused by the young woman's reaction_

"_I-I anou sempai…" The auburn haired girl stuttered realizing that her sempai caught her, maybe he thought that she was foolish believing in that old myth. _

"_Let's go, your grandma might see you awake" The older male invited tugging her wrist. He escorted her to her room silently passing the doors of the rooms where his other team mates dwelled in. _

"_Go to sleep now, Ryuuzaki chan." He bid goodbye only to be stopped by a small 'wait' _

Brown eyes twinkled in amusement.

"She saw your grandpa"

"_Anou sempai, if you don't mind m-me asking. W-what were you doing down stairs?" _

_The tensai smiled and chuckled lightly. _

"_I was looking for my future wife actually" _


	17. Date 1

_**AN: Hey sorry for the late update but here you go! R and R guys!**_

**Story 17: The Date (Part 1)**

"Sakunoooooooooo!" a loud voice boomed causing people around the owner of the voice to look at her way, whispering things like 'so un-lady like' or 'so loud'.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Tomoka shouted to the onlookers while walking to the person she was referring to.

'Ugh, people this days..sticking their noses to other people's business'

Sakuno timidly waved at her long time bestfriend, a blush staining her cheeks in behalf of her friend's action.

'Even after all this years Tomo-chan's voice hasn't change a bit' The auburn haired girl giggled at the thought.

Now at the age of 22, Ryuuzaki Sakuno had changed from a a stuttering clumsy school girl -who was very adorable, mind you- into a mature independent young woman. The braids were long gone -due to Tomoka's persistence- now the chocolate eyed girl's hair was often seen in a low ponytail reaching the small of her back.

Sakuno had moved out of her grandmother's house when she hit college, unlike the other people in their batch Sakuno did not do it because she want to be free from her grandmother's rules, she did it because she did not want to be a burden to her grandmother. Now to support herself, Sakuno had accepted the part time job in one of the nearby bakeshops as one of their bakers. Infact, she was the youngest employee thus the elder brother or elder sister attitude the older employees -including their manager-towards her.

'Mou, they treat me like a kid' Sakuno thought with a slight pout.

"Hey Sakuno, what are you pouting about?"

Tomoka had noticed that her bestfriend had spaced out for quite a while. If she hadn't talk, Tomoka doubt that the auburn headed girl would know that she was right beside her!

"Ano, Tomo-chan. The movie's about to start"

Tomoka's eyes widen as she turned to her bestfriend.

"You're right! You're right! So why don't you go ahead?" Tomoka screamed/asked her/at her bestfriend

"Nande?" Sakuno asked. Tomo-chan's acting weird.

Tomoka decided to pull the 'Horio-act'.

"My boss was being a bastard earlier so he didn't grant me a day off...so I need to go to work. I'm so so sorry for leaving you like this Sakuno! I really am! MAybe you'll meet somebody...you know"

'Horio-act' - it consists of rubbing the back of your neck while babbling sorry's steadily.

"I...Anou Tomo-chan...Okay."

Now that the doe-eyed girl paid attention to what her bestfriend was wearing, it was apparent that her boss didn't grant her a day off and that the loud girl just passed by to tell her this. (Tomoka had lost her phone two days ago)

Sakuno was a bit unnerved by the fact that she'll be watching a scary movie alone, no turning back now-since Tomoka had insisted for her to buy a ticket for herself ahead of her-.

"Okay! Ja ne, Sakuno-chan! Be careful of the guys out there!" Tomoka dashed off, cursing her bastard boss all the way.

* * *

The brown haired girl fell into the line where the movie was being shown. It wasn't that long, so Sakuno decided to buy her food before she stood in the line.

A startled sound escaped her lips when a heavy hand landed on her right shoulder, causing the hand that was carrying her soda shake.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A cute girl...alone!"

"We just have to fix that now won't we, Kazu?"

* * *

Now it was a universal fact that Ryuuzaki Sakuno doesn't do well with guys especially after the Ryoma Saga, so why won't these perverts leave her alone!

Oh, that's the answer, right there!

She was alone and vulnerable to their eyes!

* * *

"I-I don't-" Sakuno started to refuse

"Huh?! I can't hear you!" The man mocked her, grinning along with his minions.

Another hand rested on her shoulder but this hand held warmth and reassurance. Sakuno craned her head to see mahogany tresses with such shade that would only belong to one person.

"Anou, Fuji-senpai..."

The former tennis tensai smiled and turned his gaze to the sorry excuses for men and said;

"She was saying that she wasn't alone, so will you gentlemen please excuse my girlfriend and I? We're off to see a movie"


	18. Chilly Night

**Author's note: Hey I'm back people! Haha! I live!**

**Story 18: Chilly Night**

Sipping hot chocolate on her white ceramic cup, Ryuuzaki Sakuno hugged her jacket closer to her body as the winter wind blew, making locks of her hair dance gracefully before dropping as wind left.

It was in the middle of December nad snowflakes fall gracefully from the heavens, lumps of white were visible in their garden and only a few people were to be seen outside.

Arms snaked around her narrow waist and spun her around to face her intruder.

"Shusuke-kun" Her gloved hand caressed his face and she smiled that dazzling smile that he had come to love all these years.

The caramel haired male leaned to her touch and smiled a real smile and rested his forehead on hers. Lips were inches a part and they made a perfect couple underneath the velvet sky.

Sakuno squeaked when a furry little creature wrapped itself around her leg. Laughing at the disappointed face the male in front of her made, she pecked him on the lips and picked up the feline.

"Ah, Karupin-chan"

Shusuke almost looked like he was jealous of the attention the feline was receiving.

"Did I miss anything?" Another masculine voice was heard.

"Ryoma-kun, you're early" Sakuno smiled as the little neko jumped out of her arms and lept to his original master's.

Thr dark haired male approached the two and took his place on Sakuno's right while Shusuke stood on the female's left.

The brown haired woman felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world, in the middle of the two male she love, their arms sneaking around her waist and their lips touching the both sides of her cheeks as snow fall on the chilly winter night.

**Author's note: Woot! Threesome people! Review!! **


	19. Match

_Authoress' notes: Hey guys, been a while huh? Haha, been busy with schools and what-not and ofcourse…polkadots. _

**Story 19**

Ryuuzaki Sakuno wasn't really having the time of her life. In the middle of a unknown- atleast to her- club, with no one with her –except Tomoka, who had run away with whoever was that guy she met earlier- except her non-alcoholic beverage and her polka-dotted skirt.

If the people passing her by weren't drunk on their asses, they would've laughed at her outfit which was consisted of her favorite boots, her dark green sleeveless turtleneck and ofcourse her polka-dotted skirt.

Sakuno didn't like polkadots.

"Why the long face?"

Over the booming music and the loud conversation of drunk people, Sakuno looked up to see a face she didn't expect to see in a place a such.

Fuji smiled all throughout Sakuno's staring session until she shook her head and looked down the floor –what was so interesting about the goddamn floor?

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare" The brown haired girl stuttered as she nervously ran the tip of her pointing finger around the glass's edges.

The mahogany haired male leaned back on his chair and gestured the bartender to get him something to drink. "I didn't mind" He smiled and took a sip of his newly arrived drink. Was he…flirting with her?

If Sakuno noticed his advances she took didn't react to it and instead turned her attention to the dancing mass of bodies in the middle of the dance floor. Suddenly a plae hand appeared at her line of vision waving something cloth-like…

"Look we match" Fuji's smile widen a fraction

…a polka-dotted neck tie.

_Authoress' notes: I know, I know. Fuji's a bit out of character here but hey, I've never seen him flirt! Did you?! No you didn't! Haha, so yeah. That's it, please be kind and drop a review ___


End file.
